Noite na praçinha da York
by Triss Zoldick
Summary: O que o Kurapika e o Leorio podem fazer na praçinha de York eeeeeeeein? xDYaoi... não lemom... mais ainda faço uma! O¬O


HUNTERXHUNTER não me pertence... Mais se pertencesse eu... o-o Eu... O¬O

Era uma noite fria e quatro amigos dormiam em um luxuoso hotel. Bem, na verdade três amigos dormiam. Kurapika estava sentado na janela pensando.

"_O que será essa sensação? Ela é estranha... Parece um vazio... Mas, o que pode estar faltando? O Genei Ryodan já não existe mais, os olhos da minha tribo estão todos a salvos... Então... O que será?"._

Kurapika se espreguiça e sai do quarto, logo saindo do hotel. Ele começa a caminhar pelas ruas de York, olhava cada ponto atentamente, ele se lembrava tão bem de cada coisa que aconteceu em cada determinado lugar... Com certeza York é o lugar que ele mais tem recordações. Continuou caminhando e novamente aquele sentimento estranho lhe invadiu. Céus como era incômodo! Kurapika para de andar e começa a examinar o lugar onde havia chegado.

"_Foi aqui... Foi bem aqui nessa praça onde reencontrei Gon, Killua e..."._

Kurapika fecha os olhos e logo a imagem do amigo mais velho lhe invade a mente.

"_E Leorio..."._

Ele caminha até um banquinho e se senta, passeando com as mãos toda a extensão do mesmo, pelo menos até onde seus braços alcançavam.

"_Ele estava sentado aqui... Fazendo aquela pose de poderoso que ele normalmente faz... Gon e Killua estavam animados como sempre, nunca vi dois meninos comendo tanto doce que nem aquele dia! Melhor dizendo... Nunca vi dois meninos desperdiçando tantos doces que nem aquele dia... Fiquei tão feliz ao vê-los bem... E quando Leorio caminhou até mim eu... Eu quase... HÃ!?!?! O-oque... Oque que eu to pensando?!?!?!?!? Eu quase nada!"_

O garoto enrubesceu com tal pensamento, e novamente... Aquela maldita sensação. Passou alguns minutos e Kurapika pergunta.

**Kurapika – **Você está aí desde quando? ¬¬

Nesse momento um homem de cabelo curto e escuro sai de trás de uma árvore.

**Kurapika –** Ninguém nunca te disse que é feio espionar os outros?

**Leorio – **Hehehehe. Me desculpe ' é que eu acordei quando você saiu do quarto e achei estranho você querer "tomar um ar" 2:15 da manhã '.

**Kurapika – **É... É estranho mesmo...

**Leorio – **Kurapika... ta tudo bem?

**Kurapika** – Sim, porque?

**Leorio** – É que já faz um tempo que eu to te achando meio estranho...

**Kurapika** – Eu to bem Leorio, não se preocupe.

**Leorio** – Então ta. – Diz dando um sorriso.

Kurapika enrubesce um pouco, e ao ver o médico se aproximar e sentar-se ao seu lado pergunta:

**Kurapika** – Vai ficar aqui, é?

**Leorio** – Vou. Bem... Se você não se importar, claro.

**Kurapika** – Tanto faz... Mas você não tem nada melhor pra fazer não?

**Leorio** – Bom... Deixe-me ver... – Olha no relógio – São 2:42 da manhã... Perdi o sono... Os meninos ainda estão dormindo... To com um amigo sofrendo de insônia e quero conversar com ele... Não, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.

**Kurapika** – Quer conversar comigo?

**Leorio** – Sim...

**Kurapika** – E oque seria?

**Leorio** – Kurapika... Você tem certeza que não tem nada de errado?

**Kurapika** – Tenho Leorio! Eu to tão estranho assim??

**Leorio** - Bom... Ta...

**Kurapika** -...

**Leorio** – Desculpa fica te enchendo o saco...

**Kurapika** – Não... Você tem razão... Eu to muito estranho... e é normal um amigo se preocupar com o outro...

**Leorio** – Isso é verdade...

**Kurapika** – Ah Leorio... Sei lá sabe... Eu to me sentindo estranho por dentro... Sei lá... Um vazio...

**Leorio** – Não é fome?

**Kurapika** – Claro que não é! Quem dera se fosse...

**Leorio** – É tipo o que?

**Kurapika** – Não sei explicar... É como se fosse... Necessidade de algo...

**Leorio** – Hm... De vez em quando eu também sinto algo assim... Mas deve ser diferente...

**Kurapika** – Porque?

**Leorio** – Porque o meu é fácil de saber... Eu mesmo sei o que é... Se você não sabe... Não deve ser a mesma coisa.

**Kurapika** – Hm. E oque você sente?

**Leorio** – O que qualquer outra pessoa na minha idade pode sentir... Aliás,... Em qualquer idade...

**Kurapika** – Não quer me dizer o que é, né? ¬¬

**Leorio** – x3 não é nada de mais... Mais pra comentar é um pouco constrangedor.

**Kurapika** – Entendo... _"Na verdade não entendo... mas ele não precisa saber disso"._

**Leorio** – Você se contenta muito fácil, sabia?

**Kurapika** – Hm? Como assim? o.o

**Leorio** – Você nem se interessou pelo o que estou sentindo!

**Kurapika** – Você já me deixou claro indiretamente que não ia me contar. Queria que eu insistisse?

**Leorio** – Seria legal te ver preocupado só pra variar...

**Kurapika** – Eu estou... Mas não é por isso que eu vou ficar me intrometendo na sua vida!

**Leorio** – Sei...

**Kurapika **– Você quer me dizer o que é?

**Leorio** – Bom... Seria mais fácil fazer...

**Kurapika** – Fazer? Fazer oque?

Leorio empurra Kurapika, o deitando no banco e ficando em cima dele.

**Kurapika** – Leorio?! O que é isso?

**Leorio** – Quer que eu te mostre?

**Kurapika** – Mostrar?? Mostrar o que??

**Leorio** – A necessidade da qual eu sinto...

**Kurapika** – É seria legal, mas nós precisamos mesmo ficar nessa posição? Se alguém passar aqui pode estranhar...

**Leorio** – Ah que vá pro inferno quem passar aqui!

**Kurapika** – ta calma... Mostra logo pra gente pode se arruma...

Leorio sem responder nada, começa a avançar o rosto lentamente em direção ao de Kurapika, o garoto nem podia imaginar oque se passava na cabeça do médico, mas deixou que ele mesmo o mostrasse. Quando Leorio por fim uniu seus lábios, Kurapika sentiu aquela sensação sumir rapidamente, sem nem ao menos conseguir entender o porque. O menor entreabriu os lábios dando caminho para que o mais velho aprofundar o beijo.

"_Oque eu to fazendo?? O que o LEORIO ta fazendo?? Ah que pergunta! Ele ta... me... me beijando!! Porque diabos ele está fazendo isso????... Essa era a necessidade que ele sentia? Era de me beijar? Droga! Esse é meu primeiro beijo! E é com um cara! E pior! Esse cara é o Leorio!! Hm. Pior? Será mesmo que podia ser melhor? Não..."_

Kurapika abraça o pescoço de Leorio, o mesmo apenas brincava com os cabelos dourados do rapaz. E após longos minutos, o ar começa a faltar e os dois se separam. Os dois estavam muito ofegantes, e se sentam novamente.

**Kurapika** – Leorio... O que... OQUE FOI ISSO?

**Leorio** – Um Beijo oras.

**Kurapika** – Eu sei que foi um beijo!

**Leorio** – Então por que perguntou?

**Kurapika** – É que eu não pensei que você seria tão idiota a ponto de dar uma resposta dessas!

**Leorio** – Oque mais eu iria responder?

O garoto começa a encará-lo bravo e realmente vermelho, Leorio gostou de vê-lo assim, ele estava tão engraçadinho.

**Leorio** – Me desculpe por não te pedir...

**Kurapika** – É agora já foi né...

**Leorio** – Você ficou bravo?

**Kurapika** – Não... Mas... Foi estranho...

**Leorio** – Estranho porque? Foi o melhor que eu já dei - e o seu?

**Kurapika** – Não sei...

**Leorio** – Como não sabe?

**Kurapika** – Foi... O meu primeiro...

**Leorio** – Verdade? Que legal.

**Kurapika** – É...

**Leorio** – E aí?

**Kurapika** – E aí oque?

**Leorio** – Aquela sensação de precisar de algo passou?

**Kurapika** – Passou...

**Leorio** – É a minha também...

**Kurapika** – E no final das contas era a mesma coisa que nós dois sentíamos.

**Leorio** – É... Acho que pelo menos isso é...

**Kurapika** – Como assim?

**Leorio** – Kurapika... Porque você acha que eu te beijei?

**Kurapika** – Bom... Eu pensei um pouco nisso em quanto você me beijava... E... Acho que é porque era essa a sua necessidade.

**Leorio** – Isso mesmo... Mas, essa necessidade não passaria só de eu beijar...

**Kurapika** – COMO ASSIM LEORIO? OQUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?

O garoto começa a se exaltar e Leorio o acalma

**Leorio** – Calma. Calma, só queria ver o que você faria! Era só brincadeira.

**Kurapika** – NUNCA MAIS BRINQUE ASSIM COMIGO TA ME OUVINDO?

**Leorio** – To... E todo o resto da rua também.

Kurapika respira fundo e se acalma.

**Leorio **– Mas... Pra ser sincero... Eu não te beijei só por necessidade de beijar alguém... Eu jamais faria algo assim...

**Kurapika** – Então porque me beijou?

Leorio puxou Kurapika para mais perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

**Leorio** – Porque eu te amo.

Kurapika arregalou os olhos e olhou Leorio, ele realmente não parecia estar brincando, e como em um movimento inconsciente, encostou sua cabeça no peito do amigo e o abraçou.

"_O Leorio... me ama mesmo? Porque será que isso me deixou tão feliz assim? Será que... É... Com certeza..."._

**Kurapika** – Eu também te amo Leorio.

O garoto levanta a cabeça e rouba um beijo rápido do mais velho, que responde com um sorriso, sem dúvida alguma Kurapika era a coisa mais fofa que ele podia te conhecido.

**Kurapika** – Mas... Leorio...

**Leorio** – Hm?

**Kurapika** – Você seria capaz de assumir um relacionamento com outro garoto?

Leorio encosta sua testa na de Kurapika e sorri ao responder.

**Leorio** – Claro. Desde que o outro garoto seja você... Kurapika.

**FIM.**

Weeeeeeee /O/

Fic completa \O\

Dedicada a Babi xD

Ela deve ta tendu um filho enquanto lê a fic mais blz \O/

Baaaaa o Kurapika é seeeeeu! Só seuuuu X

Fica brava não \O/

Bem... reviews ok?

BeeeeeeeeeeejO


End file.
